


Astro- uh, I mean Space Boi

by Moptop



Category: Astro Boy
Genre: Sad, Weed, Weird, cry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: This was written by someone who knows little to nothing about Astro Boy.So, sorry about this.Just keep scrolling.





	Astro- uh, I mean Space Boi

One lovely day Boon unit was being sad because he could not feel emotions because he was an invention. He then decided to gain awareness and dye his hair black to show how deeply sad he was. So then he went to find the homosexual gay cosmic stripper to teach him how to be self aware.

Boon unit then took out his phone, found space boi on his contact list and called him. “Ring!” Said Space boi’s phone but he let it go to voice mail because he was too lazy to pick it up. His phone got mad and started to yell, “PICK UP THE PHONE YOU LITERAL PIECE OF GARBAGE, FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER COULD BE DEAD!”

“Ug, fine!” Space boi answerd picking up the phone, “whaddaya want?”

“I have gained emotions,” Boon unit said emotionlessly.

“New phone who dis?” Space boi asked before his phone self destructed because his voice is annoying in English.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But wait there is more! The explosion was so big it caused Space boi injury. As he was lying on the floor in searing pain about to die, his weed dealer appeared out of nowhere using his pot powers and healed him with weed. Not his phone though because his phone was a prick.

Space bois father then angerly walked into the room, he was thinking about weather or not he wanted his son.

It was then that the reader found out that Space bois weed dealer was actually Skunk, but that explained why skunk was green, because weed.

“Son is that weed I see?” Asked Space boi’s father, he decided that if it was weed he wanted his son.  
“Yes.” Responded Space boi, “we are about to smoke it.”

“Nah, y’all should make it into brownies.” But then they noticed Skunk was gone because he was no longer important to the plot.

Then Space boi called Space gurl on his new, new cell phone, “Ring!” Said Space Gurls phone and Space gurl picked it up because she is not trash like Space boi.

“Space gurl!” Space boi frantically yelled.

“What is bad my dude?” Asked Space gurl worriedly.

“What weed is best?” He managed to ask before his dad threw a chair at his phone and an ice age appeared on it.

“Oh no’s ma brother is in trouble!” Shouted Space gurl running to go help her definitely real brother.

 

~~~Later with space Boi~~~

 

“My brother!” Space gurl shouted as she saw Space Bois dad hitting him with a stick. She then gathered all of the weed up in her arms because it was space boi and he was actually made of weed. Space gurl then carried her biological brother back to her house. It was there that she realized that weed boi was injured and in horrible pain! So she smoked all of it to put weed boi out of his misery.

One day later, Space Bois father appeared but he wasn’t really a father anymore because he beat Space boi to death with a stick.

“Where is my son weed?” Space Bois father Asked Space gurl, upset that his only name was Space Bois father, but space gurl was still night af.

“Did you smoke it?” Space Bois father asked. Space gurl slowly nodded.

Then Space Bois father beat space gurl to death with a stick and said, “Sorry kids but I need some...  
SPACE!” And then he laughed at his own pun like a douch. But then he realized that dice space boi was dead, he no longer had a name which caused him to die.

 

Fin.


End file.
